Buddy's Anatomy
Buddy's Anatomy was the first episode of the first season of the original show,'' The Buddy and Pivots Show, as the Pilot was not part of the first season. The episode was written primarily by BuddyComics, with some minor contributions in the script by ThePivotsXXD, who directed and animated. In the episode, Pivots has a severe allergic reaction to Buddy's cats, who put Pivots in the hospital, where Buddy becomes his nurse. The episode was released on December 2, 2011 to good reviews and ratings. The episode was popular, but it turned out to be the end of the original show. Plot Buddy wakes up in Pivots' house sleeping in Pivots' bed, only to be yelled at by Pivots. The story then moves downstairs where Pivots is cooking breakfast, with an opinion being horse leg. Buddy jumps off of the couch, naked, and Pivots throws plates and food at home until he's out of the house. Buddy then continues his job hunt and applies for a job at Paws & Things, a pet store owned by Mr. Boss, who appears to own another company. When inside, Buddy reveals his parents abandoned him and he had no home as an infant. This surprises Mr. Boss who changes the subject by asking where Buddy gets off, only to be answered with a reply of where his bus drops him off. Buddy then says that he ate his resume and ruins his chance of the job by saying he is a "pet-ophile" just before he's kicked out. He returns home, only to interrupt Pivots' animating and frustrate Pivots highly. While discussing dinner ideas like hot dogs and hamburgers, Buddy can't eat any of the options as he is allergic to many things, except for cats. Pivots reveals he's allergic, only to have Buddy tell Pivots that he owns a bunch of cats inside the house. When he hears this, Pivots' face becomes all red and swollen and Buddy makes matters worse by not helping him get to the hospital. After much tension, Buddy eventually takes Pivots to the hospital. After this, Pivots soon awakes in the hospital only to be greeted by Buddy, who is dressed as a nurse. Pivots wonders why he's there and Buddy gets right to the process. After causing many antics like using all of the gauze to look like a mummy and using needles to look like a walrus, Buddy then gives Pivots his test results which look bad but then turn out to be good. Despite the good news, Buddy tells Pivots that his insurance won't cover it. Credits Cast *BuddyComics - Buddy *ThePivotsXXD - Pivots, Cats *NebulaX2486 - Mr. Boss Crew *BuddyComics - Creator *ThePivotsXXD - Writer, Director, Animator, Creator *Anti-Dark-Heart - Background Artist, Title Card Designer *Bobby Wilson - Music Production "Buddy's Anatomy" was among the first episodes planned out for the first season. The idea was pitched by ThePivotsXXD, who was the primary writer of the episode, as well as director. BuddyComics contributed some pieces to the script to fix and edit small parts, but BuddyComics was credited as the writer in the credits. This episode features a title card designed by Anti-Dark-Heart, who does the backgrounds for the episode as well. Trivia *This was the first official episode of the series, since the Pilot was not part of the first season. *In real life, Pivots actually does have an allergic reaction to cats. *This episode featured backgrounds by Anti-Dark-Heart, after ThePivotsXXD did backgrounds in the pilot. *NebulaX2486 voiced Mr. Boss, replacing ThePivotsXXD from the pilot. *There is one background missing at the part where Buddy sniffs himself, but this was because of the limited production time on the episode and the delay of a background for that scene. *This was also the first episode to feature music by Bobby Wilson, the show's new composer at the time. Cultural references *The episode's title references the show ''Grey's Anatomy. *Buddy puts two needles in his mouth and says "I Am the Walrus", a reference to The Beatles' song. *Mr. Boss makes a face that is from The Ren & Stimpy Show episode, "Svën Höek". *The internet meme "f*ck yea" is on the wall of Mr. Boss's office, where it has a mustache. *In the hospital room, there is a sign that says "Y U NO DEAD YET?" with the Y U NO meme. Soundtrack In the title card, the song featured is "Simply Jazz" by Bobby Wilson, the show's then-main composer. For production music, the songs "Workaday World" by Laurie Johnson and "Happy-Go-Lively" are used throughout the episode. The end credits of the episode features a remade version of the song "Knowledge" by Green Day. External links *http://thepivotsxxd.deviantart.com/art/BPTV-Buddys-Anatomy-272047319 *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/584924 Category:Episodes